Episode 316 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
This is the sixteenth episode of the third series. Shows Featured * King Rollo (Quickie) * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (Quickie) * Yoho Ahoy (Quickie) * Fantomcat * Playdays * MacDonald's Farm (TV Highlight of the Week) * Towser * Muffin the Mule (2005 remake) (Quickie) * Cornwall (with Erran Mann) (Quickie) * The Treacle People (Quickie) * Big Break * Unseen Big Break (The Many Faces of Jim Davidson) * Topsy and Tim (Direct-to-VHS animated series) * W.I.T.C.H. * Henry's Cat Segments * Brian thinks Fantomcat's 'fake' death is worse than the late Barry Chuckle's. * Brian pulls a prank on Dusty the Cat when she visits the flat by leaving Baby Brian alone which will make her think that Brian's shrunk himself back to a baby. As Dusty was about to panic, the real Brian comes out of the door and gives her Noel's Gotcha award, as this was all a prank. Dusty was so annoyed, she chased Brian all around the studio and gives him a good old thrashing with her broom making the audience laugh. * During the Playdays segment, Quackers the Duck wakes Brian up with his didgeridoo which makes him most annoyed. * Brian thought it was a good thing that Why Bird and Poppy didn't fly inside Jimbo (the titular character from Jimbo and the Jet Set). * Brian falls asleep again and once more, Quackers wakes him up by singing a bit of the "Post Time" song from Blue's Clues UK, for some reason. * Postman Pat comes to Brian's to give him a letter from SimpsonsClips24 about him and Oscar Barnett coming over later. * After Towser played with the lion in his segment, it went flying into Brian's flat and started to chase him around the desk (like Dusty did earlier) and started singing a song (which was originally from a different Playdays episode). Brian says to the lion that there's a hot air balloon in the view that's in a shape of a steak. The lion runs over and Brian kicks him out of the window. Then, Brian believes that Lion Karate is a new kind of sport that children should not try at home. * Robert Franson from Oxford School comes over and shows Brian his own painting of Mona Lisa. Then, Norman the Turkey (pretending to be Terry) visits and accidentally gives Robert a fright, ripping a hole in the painting through his head as he got hit by the door. Norman gets chased by Robert who will be roasting him for dinner as soon as he catches him. * Brian hides away from the Big Break logo flying in to catch him, but ends up being bashed on the wall. * Jim Davidson's impression of Barry Manilow singing makes an earthquake in Brian's flat. * Brian plays an Irish fiddle that he bought from Dodgy Des the Conman, until he accidentally breaks the strings. * SimpsonsClips24 (wearing a Scottish kilt) and Oscar Barnett finally arrive at Brian's flat and Brian wears his Flowerpot Man costume to make him impressed. SC24 also talks about the Highland Fling (which is a dance that most Scottish people do) and both he and Oscar do it for Brian which lead them to crash onto the floor at the other side of the flat. * Brian makes impressions of a school bully and schoolchildren singing happily during the Topsy and Tim segment. * 'HARRY APPEARANCE '- Harry Humble gives Brian a W.I.T.C.H. DVD and asks if he looks and talks quickly about the show which then leads him to show off the title sequence from the series. * More shameless Top 10 list filler from Zack Hart appear on the screen. * Brian believes Henry's Cat should've worn scuba diving gear if he was underwater meeting King Neptune in the episode. Fight Scene Crash Bandicoot VS Dr. Neo Cortex Trivia * This is the first time Baby Brian appears on TV Burp, after making he and the real Brian made an unexpecting HTV appearance on Henry Hound's House Party. * The Playdays segment was originally going to be written for Series 2, Episode 4 back in 2017. Unfortunately, Mayday51 himself didn't have enough room to fit in the whole segment on the second part, so only the Donald the Postman song from the same episode was featured at the end. * A goof was easily spotted at the end of the first part when the Part Two slide is shown, instead of the End of Part One slide. This only appeared on first broadcast and was edited out on repeats with the right slide, alongside the Top 10 lists. * Because Oscar Barnett's first YouTube account got suspended by Jack Howell (due to an argument he had with another user on a Hangouts call), he doesn't say anything during his appearance with SC24. * SimpsonsClips24 has composed his renditions of both the Irish and Scottish National Anthems for this episode. * Brian makes a rather abrupt sign off just after the Henry's Cat segment in this episode. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp Episodes Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes